What You Didn't Know
by mintee
Summary: Seth Cohen is faced with the decision that will alter his high school love life completely. Now he's doubting the outcome, and so is she.
1. Denial

·I do not own nor did I create any part of The OC whatsoever. None of the characters are my own, and I don't claim affiliation with the show or FOX in any way.  
  
·It's up to you to decide who the 'her' is and who the 'her' is for the first few chapters.   
  
uDenial/u  
  
"Hey." His palms were sweaty and his breathing unsteady, anything but sure. He never was one to be sure of himself - that went with the territory of being confident, and Seth Cohen was anything but confident.  
  
Her posture cloned his, shoulders slumped and hands wrung together. They were huddled in the corner of a dim room, the slight musk of smoke and alcohol amidst sweaty bodies surrounding them.  
  
"Hi." Her eyes were fixed on a couple who were groping in a not so subtle fashion; as long as she could keep her eyes from being caught by his she could do this. She could act like he didn't matter. Really, she could.   
  
"Listen, about the other night, I know it was weird for you and I jus-" Why did he have to be so sincere? He got this dimple below his left cheekbone when he was serious, and it seemed to intensify with apology. Her eyes were locked to it as he spoke, watching his lips move slowly, his eyes bled into hers. It was almost like she could feel his heart beating next to hers, even though she wasn't touching him, she could feel it.  
  
"No, forget about it. Really. I mean, you obviously made your choice. I get it."  
  
He nodded slowly, shrugging. "Yeah. I mean yeah, I guess I have."   
  
Right. He had made his choice. The all too surreal situation of he - himself! Seth Cohen! being offered the choice of two beautiful, smart, complex women that he adored, and no matter the fact that he had royally screwed up the relationship that each of them shared with him, they still wanted him. And he had finally made the all-important decision. Was it Anna? His best friend, the sweet, dainty, witty blonde from Pittsburgh, the one who challenged him and surprised him, and related to him in ways no one else ever would? Or was it Summer? His childhood dream girl, the stunning, incomparable, sensitive, guarded brunette that inspired him, made him that rambling, flustered fool he had proven himself to be lately?  
  
That very question had plagued him all month. Both had unexpectedly flung themselves at him, for loss of better words, and he was stuck with the colossal decision of who he wanted to be with, and who he wanted to heave aside for a rainy day. At least that's how it felt to him. I mean honestly, if you give yourself to someone whole heartedly only to be rejected, who's to say you'll be brave enough to stick around and pick up your friendship while they move on with someone else? This wasn't just a choice of who to date and who to be friends with, this was a decision of who to keep and who to leave behind. And granted, Seth Cohen was not the boy to be asked, but he jumped in headfirst and came out heart in hand. He thought about the situation, and as he rarely did, put himself first. Who would be best for Seth Cohen?  
  
She would. Yeah, she would, right?  
  
"Well, listen, I just wanted to thank you. You know, for being so cool about this. So. Thanks."  
  
Why had she come to this ridiculous party in the first place? Some staged charity event which was honestly just another excuse to drink and dance while all the Newport parents lived their lives thinking that their superb children were congregating solely to raise money and benefit the poor, the homeless, the ill, whatever lost cause they had chosen for the current week. She knew why. She'd come to see him, just incase she was delirious and he hadn't actually chosen iher/i. You know, just incase he had shown up for the mere purpose of kissing her and sweeping her off of her feet just in time to ring in the New Year, to tell her that "sorry he had taken so long to see something that was right there in front of his face, but he had finally realized that she was all he had been looking for." Her. Of course.   
  
Only he had come to apologize, quickly at that, and then run back to his date. With iher/i. What did he see in iher/i anyhow? 


	2. Avoidance

·I do not own nor did I create any part of The OC whatsoever. None of the characters are my own, and I don't claim affiliation with the show or FOX in any way.  
  
·It's up to you to decide who the 'her' is and who the 'her' is for the first few chapters.  
  
Avoidance  
  
"Hey man, what are your plans for this weekend?" Ryan Atwood bounded into the room like a happy puppy. He most definitely was a brand new Ryan lately, complete with cheesy one liners, immense grins, and a love-sick heart. Seth was happy for his new brother, really, he was, but it all seemed as if love had just fallen into Ryan's lap, while he just wasn't as lucky.  
  
"Ah, not much in the way of hot Newsport parties, if that's what you're asking. I think we're just going to hang out here, lay low for a while."  
  
Ryan tilted his head, giving Seth his 'what are you hiding?' look he had so recently perfected.  
  
"What? Can two people not relax on their weekend without partying and getting drunk? With midterms coming up and I have that term paper due-"  
  
Ryan snorted loudly as he plopped onto the couch next to Seth, grabbing a hand full of popcorn from the wooden bowl that sat on the coffee table before them.   
  
"Right, I know you're really worried about that term paper."  
  
Seth smiled sarcastically and hugged a pillow to his chest, covering up his favorite X-men shirt which was now an official two sizes too small, and his snowflake boxers which were slowly fading into past seasons festivity.   
  
"That's right, Ryan, I am."  
  
"Uh huh, and this wouldn't have to do at all with being seen with your new girlfriend while your other roams about town, weeping listlessly about the Seth Cohen she could have had?"  
  
Seth turned up the volume on the television and itched his left ankle with the toe of his right foot. "Well, I just don't know what you're talking about. I have only one girlfriend, and we just want a quiet evening spent in the peace of my own home. But you know, you and Marissa wouldn't know anything about a quiet evening, so it's alright if you want to-"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Seth grinned to himself. Oh how easy it was to get someone off of your back when they are head over heals, it doesn't matter what you say and I don't care what anyone else thinks, in love.  
  
"Oh it's just that when my bedroom window is open, I tend to heard odd… noises. You know, originating from your pool house."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Seth returned the pillow to its corner of the sofa and shut the television off with a click of the remote, hopping to his feet and dramatically stretching his back before starting towards the stairs.  
  
"Nothing to feel bad about, bro… I mean if anyone understands the urge, I'm your man, right?"  
  
Ryan frowned, confused. "Well what exactly did you hear? I mean you don't think your parents could hear from their bedroom do you? I mean was this more than once? Because I swear the skinny dipping thing was a rare occurrence and if anything-"  
  
Seth stopped midway up the stairs, his hands up in front of him as his face contorted slowly.   
  
"No… just, no… you don't have to explain. Really."  
  
Leaving a bewildered Ryan alone in the living room, Seth made his way to his bedroom, a slight bounce in his step as he chuckled softly. All in a days amusement…  
  
----  
  
"Seth, honey, we're going to be at the Keaton's. The number's on the fridge, order whatever you want, and be good."  
  
Seth winced at Kirsten's sloppy kiss, which was smeared across his cheek as he hung onto the open refrigerator door. There was definitely lipstick on his cheek, and they were definitely ordering out tonight. Kirsten's idea of food was soymilk, yogurt, two-week-old turkey, pre sliced and wrapped velveeta cheese, and applesauce. Not exactly the romantic dinner he'd envisioned.  
  
He was busying himself flipping through take out menus when the doorbell rang. He smiled to himself, jogging to the front door and opening it slyly, leaning onto the doorframe with his eyes cast down…  
  
"So, are you ready for a romantic evening with none other than yours truly? Because tonight, my lady, tonight I am going to take your breath away."  
  
"Not so fast, Romeo…" Seth scowled as his shoulder was pushed into the wall and his face was hit with a wave of golden hair as Marissa sped by.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd love to chat with my favorite ex-neighbor, I'm sorry Marissa, but I have a date tonight."  
  
"I know… I'm sorry, but you have no idea how my night's been going and I thought Ryan might be here…"  
  
Seth sighed. Of course his evening would have obstacles. If he had been sitting at home playing video games, nothing would have happened. But now that he actually had a date with a beautiful woman in his own home with numerous possibilities at hand, his night was full with drama.  
  
"He's supposed to be with you, Marissa."  
  
"I know, and he was. We got into a bit of a…"  
  
Seth smiled knowingly. She looked so pitiful, her peach silk dress was wrinkled, her mascara was running, and he could read the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Fight? Hey, I'm sure he's just stressed about school. He has more to prove this year than all of us combined, you know that. Why don't you just go into the pool house and wait for him. I'm sure he'll be back before you know it. He's probably just walking some steam off."  
  
She bit her lip, nursing a tear that threatened to fall from her reddened eyes. "You know, I think I would feel better if I had someone to sit with. If you guys don't mind."  
  
The doorbell rang at that very moment and Seth silently cursed himself and his life. This must have been God's idea of karma, for being lucky enough to have the love of two special women and then casting away one while leading on another. Right. He silently nodded and walked once more to the door.  
  
"Seth! Hey. You look great!"  
  
She looked fantastic. Her hair was flipped out, a pink glass beret topping it all off. Her outfit was casual, a black skirt which dipped down on one side and a soft pink halter top. He realized both the butterflies in his stomach and the slight ache in his heart as he dipped his head down and caught her lips quickly, surprising her.  
  
"Yep. You taste as good as you look."  
  
She laughed and squeezed his arm, following him inside to the living room.  
  
"…Marissa? What are you doing here?" Her neck craned as she peered down the nearby hallway… 


	3. Revelation

·I do not own nor did I create any part of The OC whatsoever. None of the characters are my own, and I don't claim affiliation with the show or FOX in any way.  
  
·Dun dun dun. Read on, read on. To the Anna haters, it's not what you expect. And I conquer with you :P  
  
Revelation  
  
"Don't worry, she's not here. Marissa's just waiting for Ryan."  
  
Anna squinted at him, "Seth, I wasn't looking for Summer. I was looking for Ryan." She sighed, calming her tone before turning to Marissa. "Hey, Marissa."  
  
Marissa looked questioningly at Seth before responding. "Anna, so you're Seth's date."  
  
Seth winced as Anna growled lightly under her breath. "Is that such a surprise?"  
  
Marissa returned her bitterness with a sticky sweet, yet sarcastic tone. "Oh, no. Not at all. I'm going to go wait out in the pool house for Ryan. You kids have fun."  
  
Finally. Seth smiled questioningly at Anna.   
  
"Oh, and Seth?"  
  
"Yyyes Marissa?" This was getting old. Fast.  
  
"If you really have hurt her so badly she couldn't even tell me what was going on between the both of you, I will personally see to it that your ass is kicked. Hard."  
  
Seth grimaced, shrugging at Anna. "I don't really know-"  
  
"What she's talking about? Right, Seth. Let's just start the movie and order a pizza."  
  
"Right."   
  
----  
  
"So, you had a good time?" Seth leaned on the side of Anna's black Honda as she sat in the driver's seat.   
  
"I suppose. You know, after the first ten minutes."  
  
He leaned down to be eye level with her and smiled that crooked grin of his. "I'm sorry. You know she's just upset because Summers her best friend. They have that package deal going - one's mad at me and they're both mad at me, yanno? I wouldn't take it personally."  
  
Anna cocked an eyebrow at him. "You done?"  
  
He smirked and leaned in to kiss her cheek quickly. "I'll see ya."  
  
"Bye, Seth."  
  
He waved as her tail lights slowly disappeared, turning to head back inside. Their evening had been slightly less than horrible. After her introduction, Anna had put up a sort of persnickety front, rarely smiling all night. Seth was beginning to think there was no win to this situation… first he had them both and they both wanted him to choose, but now that he'd chosen, Anna was always irritable or resentful around him. She put up a foolproof façade around others, but when they were alone she was anything but the fun loving, goofy girl he'd met four months ago.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Seth turned on his heels and looked towards the bushes that lined his side yard.   
  
"Uh, hello?"  
  
"Cohen!"   
  
Seth squinted into the bushes. There was only the dim light from the garage doors, but he could have sworn that voice belonged to Summer Roberts.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"No, it's Laura Croft! Come here!"  
  
Seth looked to his left, then to his right quickly before stepping into the bushes, peering through the brush.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a very loud giggle and he felt her hands climbing up his pant leg slowly as she pulled herself to her knees. "You stepped on my arm."   
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"Shhh. No, I just had a few beers cause I thought - wait, no. I don't know what I thought!" Her laugh was low and it bounced through the yard, sending chills up his spine. He steadied her as she walked toward the garage, his hands a bit shaky as they rested on her hips. The jeans she was wearing rode low and there was a good three, maybe four inches until her jean jacket hung loosely at her navel. The warmth that traveled from her stomach to his fingertips was driving him crazy.  
  
"Cohen, she's no good for you. I mean did you see what she was wearing? Hello, that's like… she's like my Grandmother. Her clothes are, I mean. Ugh."   
  
She wiped her face with her hands roughly, and from the light streaming from the two lanterns hung on either side of the garage, Seth could slowly make out the shadows of her face. There were tiny streams of gray lining her cheeks and his stomach dipped as he saw the pink flesh which surrounded her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Summer…" His hand came up to touch her forearm but when she felt his fingers touch her, she shivered and quickly pulled away.  
  
"No, don't do that! Don't act like you care, Cohen, because we both know that you're going to run straight back to little miss perfect in the morning. Just don't pretend like it matters… go call your stupid little girlfriend or something."  
  
"Summer, stop… you know I care about you…" She slapped his hands away as he tried to reach for her wrist.  
  
"No you don't! You don't care about me Cohen, just like Troy, and just like Dan, and just like every other guy because you care about her. Just like they cared about all those other girls. You never cared about me, you just wanted me."  
  
He saw the pain in her eyes and the surprise only made his stomach tighten even more. She was right, Summer Roberts could get any guy in Newport, but none of them looked at her and saw 'girlfriend.' Even he knew that if he ever had her, it would be a one-night stand, because Summer Roberts didn't fall in love, and Summer Roberts didn't have just one boyfriend. But he was wrong, and he had hurt her just like any other guy she'd probably ever cared about.   
  
"Summer, I care about you… I mean, I can't deny I don't want you - you're beautiful and you know that, but God I care about you. You're the biggest mystery, and when you let me inside, even just a little bit, I don't think anything makes me happier. You're smart, and you're focused, and you're caring, and you hide it, and that makes me care about you even more, because you show it to me."  
  
Her eyes were cast down and her chest rose and she sniffed loudly.  
  
"Then why did you have to pick her, Cohen? What does she have that I don't? I mean I was really trying to be mature about everything, and I convinced myself I didn't care, I really did, but I do… and you know I hate talking about this stuff, but I want you, so bad, and I know you want me too, and then you rejected me for her? Why her?"  
  
His heart was beating so fast he could hear it, thumping against his chest, and she looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, all he wanted to do was hold her and make it okay, and at that very moment he realized that his heart was breaking, because anything he said or did wouldn't fix anything at all, because either way, he had to break someone's heart, and either way, his heart was going to be broken.  
  
"God, I don't know! I mean, I thought it would be okay, I though everything would go back to normal if I just PICKED one of you, just to make you two stop fighting, stop competing over me. I care about both of you, I really do, but I knew if I picked her…"  
  
Her eyes were so pitiful and lonely he didn't really remember anything at that second. All he knew was that he was screwed. Either way, either girl, he was completely screwed.   
  
"… What?"  
  
"If I picked her, it wouldn't hurt me as much. If you decided you didn't want me anymore, or you couldn't go through with being in a solid relationship with me, that would kill me, Summer. I couldn't stand being hurt by you like that, or not being able to talk to you anymore, or tease you. With Anna, she's a friend, and I know that even if things don't work out it will be okay because I just wouldn't get that feeling if I broke up with her at this point, I wouldn't be crushed."  
  
She let out a breath of air quickly, her head shaking fast from side to side.   
  
"Fuck you, Cohen! You're such a damn girl! You did hurt me… did you ever stop to think about that? You were so afraid of being hurt you didn't care that you were hurting me, or leading her on. Fuck you."  
  
She passed him slowly and he could see her back shaking as she walked to her car, her arms crossed over her stomach.   
  
His head hurt and his heart was in his throat. All he could do was watch her drive away.   
  
Was this God's idea of karma for leading two girls on? Was it so horrible to have feelings for two completely different people? He was so proud of himself for finally deciding, finally putting an end to all the games, but he never really did. He was right back where he started, and he was even more tied up in them both. Anna was his sure thing; that comfort level that he'd always hoped for in a girl. She made him smile, and she understood him, every last bit of him. He thought she was obvious, no one would be surprised if they were together, no one would point or ask questions, it would just be them. Like it should be for a girl and a guy in high school.  
  
But then he thought about Summer. God, even thinking about her threw him off course. She physically and mentally just knocked him completely out of balance, without so much as noticing, and definitely without trying. It was something about her, the pain that was buried so deep inside of her, or the fact that he was the one she let get to it, cure it. He wanted to know everything about her, inside and out, and that scared him. It scared him more than words can say and more than he knew.   
  
Or maybe he did know, because honestly, he had known all along. His heart only had room for one of them. Now he just realized he shouldn't have been ignoring it. 


	4. Back in the Swing

·Nope, don't own The O.C., or Seth/Summer/Anna/Ryan/Marissa, or anyone else in it. I know, it sucks, doesn't it?  
  
Back In The Swing  
  
"Seth!"  
  
Seth turned his head to see Anna jogging after him along the tiled hallway. He was fumbling with his geometry book and two packets from lit class and gladly stopped to get situated as she caught up with him.  
  
"Did you get that essay done for bio?" She blew at a strand of blonde hair that hung too low in front of her eyes as she talked animatedly. "I was up until like, two a.m. trying to find stuff online - I left my book in my locker."  
  
"Ah, that sucks, why didn't you just call me? I could've run mine over to you."   
  
She smiled and looped her arm through his as they walked towards the library, eyeing him seductively. "Well, I guess I'll remember that next time…"   
  
He grinned and pulled his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist, playing with the tiny charms that hung from her belt loop. "Well, this is nifty, little surfer dudes on your stomach. Kind of kinky, actually… should I be jealous?"  
  
She smiled and kissed his dimple, unable to ignore how adorable he looked in the morning, his curls completely untamed and his eyes slightly swollen. He felt Anna tense up a bit and looked up to see Summer standing about six inches in front of them. She smiled shyly at them, prying her eyes away from his hand on her hip.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
Anna smiled back, "Hey Summer… how did New Years turn out?"  
  
Summer raised her eyebrow for a moment but then nodded with realization, "It was… fun, thanks. How was yours?"  
  
Seth glanced away, unable to make eye contact with her. He could tell she was trying to act normal, and he could tell that Anna felt completely sorry for her. He could also tell, regrettably, that he was trying very hard to ignore the butterflies that seemed to be doing gymnastics in his stomach.  
  
"It was great, actually. Well, we gotta go hit the books, good luck on that euro test today."  
  
Summer nodded and forced a half smile onto her face. "Yeah, you too. See ya."   
  
She looked pointedly at Seth as she strode by and his chin fell slightly. "See ya, Summer."  
  
Anna sighed loudly as they made their way to an empty table. "I feel bad for her. Marissa's so wrapped up in Ryan lately… she seems so lonely."  
  
Seth took a swig of her water and opened his lit book, trying to force the fact that he felt like shit away and focus on the homework he had conveniently forgotten last night as he'd laid in bed and worried about Summer. He shouldn't have let her drive off like that, even if she only lived a block away, she'd been drinking. God, what was wrong with him lately? He was so self-absorbed he'd been failing to see he was being an awful friend as of lately.  
  
"Yeah… she'll be okay though. Summer's a tough girl." He hoped.  
  
---  
  
Seth felt someone plop down next to him as he picked through his spaghetti. His newly assigned history journal sat blank in front of him as he pretended to be reading the textbook that was splayed open beside it.   
  
"Hey Seth."  
  
He didn't even have to look up as her sometimes annoying yet sometimes endearing peppy voice floated through the crowd of high school students as half of them ate lunch and the other half talked, more or less shouted, with equal amounts of pep.   
  
"Hello, Marissa."  
  
She sat her stack of books down on the seat next to her before opening her iced tea and taking a sip. "Where's Anna?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow without looking up and scribbled a page number down for reference. "Oh, you mean my girlfriend you so lovingly bitched out the other evening? She's making up a gym class."  
  
Marissa sighed dramatically and ripped open a bag of potato chips. "I know I was a bitch, and that's why I'm here… I wanted to apologize to her. I was just kind of shocked, I mean Summer didn't tell me you chose Anna. I didn't even know you had decided to choose."  
  
Seth dropped his pencil and looked her straight in the eye. "Yeah, well maybe if you would stop to look at her or maybe even listen to her, you'd see that she's not having the best of days lately. Did you know her Dad left for France and didn't even tell her until she called him wondering why he hadn't been home in three days?"  
  
Marissa's eyes widened slightly with shock. "Are you serious? But her birthday is in like…"  
  
"Four days. Yeah. But you're too busy nursing the little melodrama you and Ryan have going on that you haven't even asked her why she looks pale all the sudden, or why she got a detention for falling asleep in lit class two days in a row. You know, Marissa, you should be apologizing to Summer right now, not Anna."  
  
Marissa diverted her eyes as she slowly twisted the cap back onto her iced tea and gathered up her books, smoothing her denim skirt as she stood up to leave.  
  
Seth's face relaxed slowly and he glared through the sun to look up at her, "Look, I didn't mean to yell like that, it's just that it bugs me to see her hurting, and I'm not in a place to help her anymore, you're really the only person who is, and she needs you right now."  
  
Marissa shrugged, "No, I understand, and thanks - for kicking me in the ass. I guess I haven't really been a good friend lately. I just don't get it…"  
  
He stood up to walk with her and tossed his plastic container in the trash, swinging his book bag over on shoulder. "Don't get what?"  
  
She bumped his shoulder with hers and smiled at him. "Why you're with Anna when you're obviously in love with Summer." She popped a chip in her mouth as they walked along, laughing to herself as he froze for a second before answering.  
  
He snorted, laughing sarcastically at her. "I'm not in LOVE with anyone, thank you Dr. Phil."  
  
She grinned at him as they walked through the main corridor. "Right."  
  
---  
  
"Sum?"  
  
Summer flicked the channels uselessly, growling at the lack of variety. Punk'd - well she'd only seen that one five times -, a 7th Heaven rerun - ew, totally melodramatic! -, a football game - guys in tight pants groping each other? No thanks. -, A Wedding Story, - well, actually this worked. She tossed the remote onto the hassock before yelling, "I'm in the living room!"  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Hey." Summer scooted over to make room and Marissa plopped down beside her, kicking her heels off and draping a blanket from the back of the couch over her legs. "It's cold in here."  
  
Summer nodded wryly. "It's always cold in here. Could be the lack of people."  
  
Marissa smiled sadly at her and reached for her hand, squeezing it between two of hers. "Seth told me he left. She left too?" Marissa asked, referring to Summer's step-mother.  
  
"Off to see her sister in Seattle." Summer confirmed.  
  
Marissa pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight, grunting dramatically.  
  
Summer finally cracked a smile and pushed her away after a while. "Coop…everything's so screwed up. Why did it all have to change? I was perfectly happy being snobby and materialistic with all the rest of Harbor. Now I'm falling for a dork, my best friend's deserted me for a guy, and I have no social life. I'm watching A Wedding Story for God's sake."  
  
Marissa sighed as she played with a stand of Summer's dark hair, braiding it like she used to when they were little.   
  
"I don't know Sum. I guess we're just growing up, meeting new people, changing. And I know I've been a sucky friend lately, it's just that this whole Ryan thing is new, and I know it's no excuse, but I'm sorry."  
  
Summer shrugged, relaxing as Marissa moved on to another braid. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how it always was, Marissa and her, talking, vegging out on the couch, talking about guys. Guys. Ugh.   
  
"So Cohen told you, huh?"  
  
Marissa grinned, tugging at her hair playfully. "He's so hot for you it's sad."  
  
Summer smirked and shook her head, "No, he's into Anna. She's good for him, too, I guess. I can't believe I'm talking about Seth Cohen. No, I can't believe I'm DEPRESSED over Seth Cohen. This is pathetic."  
  
"It is."  
  
Summer grabbed a pillow and beaned Marissa over the head with it. "Shut up, Coop."  
  
Marissa let go of her hair and threw her legs carelessly over Summer's as they zoned into A Wedding Story. "So am I sleeping over tonight?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good."   
  
---  
  
A/N: Yes - beaned, vegging, and sucky are words. They are my words and I use them often. On a serious note, I kind of liked this chapter. Marissa and Summer's friendship is pretty cool to watch, and I wanted to show you guys my take on it, so there ya go. Hope you enjoyed the girlish bonding. Makes me want to paint my toe nails :P 


	5. Saturday Surprises

·Although I like to fantasize, Seth is not mine. Nor is any part of The O.C.   
  
[ Sorry about the time between updates... midterms started this past week and I haven't had the time to just sit down at the computer, much less actually think of anything outside of geometry, hemingway, and government. Yeah, big 'eww!' Anyway, I'll try to get out at least another update by Tuesday.]  
  
Saturday Surprise  
  
Summer stirred in her sleep. She was dreaming that she was floating lazily in a remote river, the sun shining down on her, one toe dipped into the warm, clear water. The tide rippled over the side of the raft, splashing lightly onto her white denim shorts.   
  
'Hey, no. You'll get my clothes all wet…'  
  
There was a bird splashing beside her, diving in and out of the water, pecking for fish.  
  
'I said stop, go find your fish somewhere else…'  
  
The bird looked at her and squawked loudly, pecking at her face.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Marissa laughed loudly as she stood above Summer, smiling brightly down at her.   
  
She bent down again and pinched Summer's cheeks, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Summer groaned and shook her head, pulling her paisley quilt over her ears. "Yes. Lovely. Now leave," a muffled voice sputtered from under the covers. Her throat was hoarse and scratchy and it was way too early to be jumping up and down on a Saturday morning. But then again, Marissa liked to wake up early on Sundays to go shopping. Who did that? I mean shopping, sure, Summer knew how, why, when, and where to shop. But Sunday mornings? That was most definitely not when.  
  
"Sum, you're seventeen! That's like, a year away from being legal, right? Which, by the way, is totally awesome."   
  
Summer ignored her and willed herself to get back to her paradox of a dream. Her Father got to go to France, her step mother was in Seattle, and she was stuck here in Newport. Alone. Well, unless you count Marissa. And Ryan. And… Seth?  
  
"I want to sulk in my room. Alone."  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed, pulling the quilt onto the floor and yanking Summers legs off of the mattress until they landed with a thud on the beige carpet.  
  
"You are not going to be alone on your birthday. We're going over to my Mom's house for breakfast, come on."  
  
Summer looked at her, her facial expressions showing that she was too tired to even put out a good whine.   
  
"Now, Summer. It's going on eleven o'clock. Get your seventeen year old ass in the shower!"  
  
Summer couldn't help but smile as she was pushed in the direction of her bathroom. "Alright… I'm going. You are so weird, Coop."  
  
Marissa smiled as Summer stumbled into the yellow bathroom and started the shower. Weird? Possibly. Naughty? Most definitely. She tip toed out of Summer's bedroom and sauntered into the office, pulling her cell phone from her back pocket.   
  
"Hey. Are you guys all set up? Yeah, we'll be there in like a half an hour. Great. See ya."  
  
---  
  
Seth cringed as Ryan flew past him, humming a song as he rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen.  
  
Wow, Ryan. Way too early to be chipper and like… productive, man."  
  
Ryan raised his eyebrows in question. "Are you not getting dressed? She's gonna be there in like, twenty minutes."  
  
Seth took a long sip of coffee and tried to ignore how painfully loud Ryan's voice seemed to him this morning. Which, come to think of it, was extremely unusual in their daily routines. Seth always played the over-excited, rambling geek, while Ryan played the cook, laid back quiet one. That was just how mornings were assigned in the Cohen household. Speaking of, where was his Arts and Leisure page lately?  
  
"Who's going to what, where?" Seth asked without true interest as he sifted through the unruly stack of newspaper lying on the counter. "God, is it too much to ask to keep one section of the newspaper in actual form?"   
  
Ryan stopped in front of him and slid the newspaper to the edge of the counter until it fell off and into the garbage can. "Seth. Summer's surprise party. Today. Marissa's house."  
  
Seth's eyes widened and Ryan chuckled but slowly stopped when he saw Seth's eyes move downward. "Hey… what's up, man? I mean, if Anna's not cool with it-"  
  
"No, no… that's… that's not it."   
  
Ryan shrugged, washing off his bowl in the sink. "Well, what's the problem then?"  
  
Seth scratched his stomach nervously before trying to pass an 'everything's cool' look. It didn't work. "I wasn't… you know. Invited."  
  
Ryan stopped and shut off the water. How had he not been invited to Summer's surprise party? I mean it was Seth… of the infamous bantering couple named Seth and Summer. Hadn't Marissa invited everyone days ago?   
  
Ryan slapped Seth on the back encouragingly. "Hey, you know what… that's all on me. I think I was supposed to invite you. I mean Marissa didn't want to send out invitations in such short notice, so she just called people. I'm sure I was supposed to just let you know. Sorry, man."  
  
Seth nodded unsurely. "Yeah, naw… it's cool."  
  
Ryan stared blankly at him. "You gonna go get dressed, then?"  
  
Seth's expression was void of any emotion. It was truly rare when not even Ryan could read the thoughts flashing though Seth's eyes… mainly because Seth was not good at subtlety and also because Seth usually told him everything, never really leaving Ryan to wonder about him. Or anything at all that had happened in his day. Down to what sneakers he wore and how many true and false questions had been on his biology exam. But that was Seth, and Ryan appreciated his every ramble, each run-on sentence, because Ryan knew what it was like to have no one to talk to, and he needed Seth just as much as Seth needed him.  
  
After cleaning up the kitchen and showering, Ryan walked into the living room to see Seth sitting on the mauve colored lounge chair in dark jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and a black jacket. "So, I didn't really ever buy her a gift, seeing as things are kind of. You know. Seth and Summer."  
  
Ryan nodded as he pulled on his coat. "Hey, we'll just put your name on our present. I think Marissa got her this huge spa package. Just give her twenty bucks, I'm sure it'll be cool."  
  
"Yeah. Cool." Well, that was easy. Why was this so hard for him? He was happy, after all, that Summer was actually getting a party - what with her own Father skipping out on her seventeenth birthday and all - but it felt weird, first to not be invited, and then… well, to be going. Would she even want him there? And not to be totally shallow, but he admitted to himself that he was more afraid that she wouldn't want him there than he was happy for her. But it was her birthday. How could he skip out on her when it seemed like that's what everyone she was close to had been doing lately? That's just it… he couldn't. The thought of how Anna would feel when she found out he had gone to Summer's surprise party… without mentioning it to her… that didn't even cross his mind.   
  
Well, until he saw her there.   
  
She was standing with a friend of theirs from school, drinking a soda and smiling politely, but Seth could see she her mind was wandering away from the party. He started to make his way over in her direction when he saw Summer out of the corner of his eye. He prepared a smile and turned toward her.   
  
Strike that, being prepared was out of the question.  
  
She was wearing a pastel pink ruffled skirt that hit her legs at about mid thigh, and as simple as it was, adorned with a white tank-top trimmed in pink lace, she was beautiful. Not just hot, but beautiful. Knee shaking, jaw dropping, beautiful. Her eyes were beaming, and he felt the greatest urge to kiss the smile that was plastered onto her face. She was happy.   
  
"Cohen."  
  
He smiled at her. Not just to smile, but because it was impossible not to when he could see the pure joy that was radiating from her deep brown eyes.   
  
"Summer. Happy Birthday."  
  
She nodded in thanks before glancing over his shoulder at Anna. "Surprises all around today, huh?"  
  
Seth smirked. More than she knew. "Actually, you have no idea…"  
  
The tones that played in his voice made her palms sweat and she had to remind herself that she and Seth Cohen were done. This was the new Summer. Seventeen years old, happy, friendly, Summer. She wasn't going to let some indecisive teenager and his giddy girlfriend upset her today, because today was for her.   
  
"Well, you guys have fun. I'm gonna go mingle."  
  
Seth saluted her and she laughed as she walked away. Today was for her. So why did her heart ache so badly, and why did she feel like there were fishhooks holding her smile up? Her friends had thrown her a great party, totally surprised her, all her friends were here… and all she could concentrate on was him. And how great he looked.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a tall, curly haired, blue eyed boy about a foot taller than her. Her heart stopped.  
  
"Surprise!" 


	6. A Simple Birthday Wish

·The O.C. and all of it's characters are property of FOX. Not me. Sadly.  
  
A Simple Birthday Wish  
  
"Chad?!"  
  
He grinned and bent down, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and lifting her off of her feet so that she was eye level with him. She grabbed his biceps awkwardly and looked around her quickly, making sure no one was watching.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He leaned in and pecked her lips quickly and her eyes widened. She was too much in awe to react in any physical way, she just held on to him as he clutched her forcefully and looked into his eyes. He had no right to be here, and yet he was acting like everything was fine.  
  
"Hey, baby! How surprised are you?!" His voice was filled with the enthusiasm of a five-year old and she realized how unbelievably right Marissa had been when she had commented on how much of a brain-dead jock he was.  
  
"Uhm. Very?" She tried not to sound overly sarcastic, but her tone was bitter and hurtful. He barely noticed, finally setting her down on the floor and wrapping his arm around her neck. She cringed and hurriedly checked to see that her skirt was in place and smooth. Chad never really thought twice about manhandling her in public. Come to think of it, she used to like that. How ironic.   
  
"Yeah! I knew you would be. Ah, this is awesome. I've missed you, Robbie."  
  
Summer hid her disgust at his nickname for her as she craned her neck around his forearm, looking for Marissa, Ryan, anyone to escape to. His arm felt like a ton of bricks on her shoulder and his deep voice was giving her a headache. Life had been so unbelievably different when she had dated Chad Mortenson. Well, SHE had been unbelievably different, anyway. He seemed exactly the same.  
  
"Yeah, Chad. I've, uhm. Missed you, too."  
  
He grinned at her again and leaned down to kiss her hard on the lips. His breath tasted like stale Jack Daniels, and his lips were hot. She sighed and let him finish, thinking that she would have to go and touch up her lipstick after this. God, how did she ever stand him? He didn't even think about asking her if she was even single, much less if he could kiss her in front of her entire graduating class.  
  
"Hold on, Chad. I kind of need to breathe."  
  
He rolled his eyes and moved his hand down to her hip, "Come on, baby… you used to be so much fun."  
  
She stopped and looked him square in the eye before pushing his hand off of her and simply walking away. "Nice talking to you, Chad."  
  
"Summer! What the fuck?"  
  
She growled under her breath and walked to the bathroom. If this was Marissa's idea of a joke, it certainly wasn't funny. Closing the door behind her, she stood in front of the mirror that spanned half of the wall. Her left strap had fallen down and the ruffles in her skirt were in disarray. She fixed them quietly before grabbing a tissue and wiping a line of smeared lip-gloss from her cheek. Forcing a small smile onto her face, she shrugged and returned to the party. Marissa was standing two inches in front of her.  
  
"Wow. Hi."  
  
Marissa smile and hugged her. "Hey! I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you, people keep stealing you from me."  
  
Summer crossed her arms over her stomach. "Yeah, like… I don't know, Chad Mortenson?"  
  
Marissa grinned and clapped her hands in front of her. She was almost giddy. Which totally pissed Summer off even more. "I know! Isn't it great, he flew all the way from San Diego to be here! He looks so awesome, doesn't he?"  
  
Summer snorted. "Yeah, all the way from San Diego. I feel so lucky." Her voice was laced with unreceptive scorn.  
  
"I thought you would be happy to see him, Summer. You were so depressed when he moved."  
  
Summer shook her head with disbelief. "Marissa, I was depressed because he CHEATED on me. Did you even stop to remember that small fact?"  
  
Marissa sighed. "I'm sorry, Summer. I just wanted you to have fun on your birthday. You've been so withdrawn lately."  
  
Summer's eyes clouded over and she was shocked to feel a warm liquid on her cheeks. Was she really crying? Her insides were so numb she couldn't tell.  
  
"Marissa, you never even talk to me lately. How would you know if I've been 'withdrawn'? You think you can show up for one weekend, throw some huge party, get me drunk, and we'll be okay again?"  
  
"Fine. You know what? I'm sorry. Happy Birthday."  
  
Summer choked as Marissa walked over to the closet, grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door. What was she doing? She had just pushed away the one person she had left.  
  
---  
  
Seth closed his eyes as Marissa stormed out of the front door. He could see that Summer's eyes were completely glazed over, and judging by the black streak that made it's way down the center of her left cheek, he surmised that she was crying. He smiled half-heartedly at Anna and cocked his head in Summer's direction. "I'm gonna go see if she's okay. She shouldn't be alone on her birthday."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "Seth, you don't have to be her knight in shining armor anymore. She seemed just fine with that guy. I'm sure he can comfort her…"  
  
Seth puckered his brow at her. She had been so hot and cold with him lately. One minute she was telling him how great he was to be so supportive of Summer and to hold onto their friendship, and the next she was steering him away from her and telling him that Summer should fend for herself. He was sick of basing their relationship about how he felt about Summer. He thought when he chose her, it would be about them. Seth, and Anna. Not Seth's feelings about Summer. Which were totally up in the air, anyhow. All he knew was that it broke his heart to see her so upset, standing by herself at a party that was for her.   
  
But, that was Newport. Tell them there was alcohol and dancing, and they flocked. He bet that half of them didn't even know what the party was for. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that none of the other guys here knew her like he knew her. None of them had watched her from afar since they were eleven years old, imprinting in their memories what her favorite soda was, her favorite outfit, what movies she had been to, or who… she was dating.  
  
Chad Mortenson had hurt her. He knew that much. Even if he hadn't heard the rumors, he could tell from the face she had made when he kissed her. She was frozen, confused, and hurt. And Seth wanted to hurt him twice as bad as he had hurt Summer. But he also knew that Chad could take him out with his hands tied behind his back and ten drinks in his system.   
  
Shrugging hopelessly at Anna, he patted her on the shoulder. "Anna, I'm going to walk over to my friend and make sure she's okay because it's her birthday. Either you're going to be an understanding girlfriend and come with me, or you're going to be jealous and walk away. You make your own choice for once."   
  
With that, he spun on his heels and walked over towards Summer's hunched form. Anna had settled on making her exit through the back door, but Seth didn't even bother to look over his shoulder. If she was honestly selfish enough to leave a good friend alone, crying, on her seventeenth birthday, then he had been wrong in choosing to be with her. That wasn't the type of woman he could be with, let alone love.  
  
"Cohen, go away for once."   
  
Seth ignored her jab and reached out to pull her elbow gently, guiding her hands away from her eyes. When they glared at him, the hurt and anger in the brown orbs seared through his heart. There was a lone tear, puddle between her rosy cheek and her soft, ski-slope nose. He smiled sadly and used his thumb to wipe it away.   
  
"Hey… crying isn't allowed today. You should be all smiles."  
  
She pulled away from his grasp and crossed her arms over her swollen chest. She had an ache in her throat that wouldn't leave, and she wasn't quite sure why. Was it Marissa? They fought all the time. Chad? She had promised herself a year ago she would never again shed a tear for that asshole. Anna? She wasn't even in sight right now, let alone haunting Summer's heart at the moment. Seth?  
  
He did look particularly good, standing in front of her, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. Caring. He truly cared about her, and the fact that for the first time, she wanted to reciprocate that care, that love, scared her shitless. Not to mention the fact that Seth wouldn't let that happen. Not while Pittsburgh was around.   
  
"Haven't you ever heard that song… 'It's my party, I can cry if I goddamn want to.'"  
  
Seth chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. She never ceased to surprise him. "Yeah, I have. Although I don't remember the lyrics being worded quite like that. I like it though, nice and bitter."  
  
Summer shrugged irritably. "That's me. Summer Roberts, bitchy and bitter."  
  
"Really? Because I know Summer Roberts, but she's anything other than a bitter, and she's most certainly not a bitch. She's beautiful, and caring, and sweet, and she makes me laugh like no other person ever has. Even Ryan, mind you, and he's… he's a pretty funny guy lately." There was a smirk in his eye as he mocked her pose, arms folded haughtily over his stomach.  
  
Summer laughed quietly and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."  
  
Seth smiled, happy to see a bit of shine return to her dull eyes. "Impossible. My name is Seth Cohen - that word does not apply to my world."  
  
They laughed together, her arms loosened, falling to rest beside her, and she grinned at his laughter. He was so happy, so… together. He was every type of person she had hope to be. He was Seth Cohen, kind and emotional and loving… and she loved his love. She loved *him*.  
  
A voice broke through the crowd and she jumped, stirred from her thoughts. "Hey Robbie, come on, we're goin to the beach. Grab a six pack and get that hot ass in a bikini!"  
  
Seth's glance drifted to the ground as his stomach churned with anger. "You goin?"  
  
Summer laughed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Hell. No. Come on."  
  
He bit back a smile as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her out of the door and to her car. "Where are we going?"  
  
She ignored his question and hopped into the passenger seat, waiting until he took the point and climbed unsurely into the driver's side. He looked at her oddly, his face scrunched with curiosity.   
  
"It's my birthday, Seth. Take me to your boat." 


	7. Sail Me To The Moon

·I don't own anything having to do with The O.C. Except a poster. Pity me.  
  
Sail Me To The Moon  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Seth shifted into park and undid his seatbelt before turning to look at her.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Summer sat staring at it, her hands folded together on her lap, her seat belt still taught across her chest. Seth took a moment to admire her profile, the natural blush that swept along her cheekbones, the lone freckle underneath her left eye. The silence finally became uncomfortable and Seth climbed out of the car, walking around to join Summer as she shut the door behind her.   
  
They walked in silence down the cement path that led to the docks and Seth came to a stop just before the boat, slipping his hands self-consciously into his pockets.   
  
"It needs a paint job. I hit a reef last week and it chipped off some paint there." He leaned over the docks to point to the patch of chipped paint just under the script that read 'Summer's Breeze.'  
  
Summer was quiet, her arms folded over her stomach. "It's beautiful."  
  
Seth smiled shyly and shrugged. "It's okay."  
  
"No, Cohen. It's beautiful. I love it." She closed the gap between them with a step and laced her arms around his back, pulling him against her. After the initial shock wore off, he returned her embrace, burying his nose into her soft hair. Coconut. He smiled.  
  
They stood together for a long time, slowly rocking back and forth to keep their balance. The sun was setting now, casting an orange hue over the ocean and bringing out the glow of their skin.  
  
"So should I teach you the tricks of the trade?" Seth's voice seemed foreign as it rung above the comfortable silence they had sunken into.  
  
"Isn't it too dark to go out?"  
  
Seth shrugged and stepped over the side of the boat, turning to face her and offering a hand.   
  
"Are you kidding? The sunsets out here are gorgeous. This is the best time of the day to be out."  
  
"Oh." Summer grasped his hand and hopped into the boat, rubbing her hands up and down over the goose bumps that had formed over her arms.   
  
"You cold?" He pulled his jacket off before she could acknowledge his question and slid behind her, draping it over her shoulders. She pushed her arms through the sleeves, smiling at the soft scent that radiated from it.   
  
"Yeah. Thanks."   
  
Summer couldn't help but stare at him as he maneuvered his way around the boat, pulling and clipping things she had never paid attention to before while on a boat. His t-shirt had crept up and as he bent over to tie a not in a long piece of rope, his tanned back peeked through. Her stomach flip flopped without her consent and she tilted her head down to hide a smile.   
  
He was so adorable, running here and there, until he finally got them moving. She could tell he had done this hundreds of times before, and couldn't resist letting herself fall for her that much more. He obviously adored sailing. He also obviously adored her for naming his sailboat after her.   
  
"What's so funny?" His eyes questioned her as he knelt by a metal gadget, pulling a strand of rope with all of his weight.  
  
"Nothing. You're just so into it. You look so serious."  
  
He brushed his hands off on his jeans and stood up, walking over to sit beside her on the wooden bench that lined the sides of the small boat.   
  
"Sailing is serious, Summer."   
  
She laughed at him and nudged his shoulder with hers. He smiled, admiring the way the last rays of the sinking sun glimmered off of her eyes, creating almost a reddish color.   
  
A loud horn sounded and he jumped, startled half by the sheer volume of the noise and half by Summer's hand as it dug into his arm. He laughed as he stood and pulled a rope, guiding the sail until he steered them away from the path of a larger boat.  
  
Summer was clutching her heart, having been scared almost out of her seat by the sudden interruption. "Oh my god!"  
  
Seth laughed and fixed the sails so that they were back on track. "Sorry about that. I guess I should have warned you that a lot of boats pass by here this time of night."  
  
She recovered quickly, slowing her breaths and returning her hand to rest on the wood of the bench she sat on. "So that happens, like, all the time?"  
  
He shrugged, returning to sit beside her. "I'm usually paying attention, but I also usually don't have a beautiful woman sitting beside me. So, no. They normally don't blow their horns like that. It's happened before, though."   
  
Summer smiled at his subtle compliment and gazed into his eyes, which were a darker shade of brown than she was used to. "You're trying to tell me you've never even brought Anna here?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"But, why? This is so romantic…"  
  
"She wouldn't understand."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "She sails all the time!"  
  
He broke his eyes to stare in front of them, over the tip of the boat and along the ripples in the water. "She wouldn't get Summer's Breeze."  
  
Summer nodded, realizing what he'd been trying to convey. "Oh. She'd be jealous?"  
  
"Not even that. She just wouldn't appreciate it. I helped fix up this boat when I was eleven years old. I named it when I was twelve. I don't really use it to pick up chicks, Summer."  
  
She poked a hand out from beneath the sleeve of his jacket and grasped his wrist so that he turned to look at her. "You could. It would work."  
  
He stretched his fingers out, grasping her palm in his before lacing their hands together. "I can't."  
  
She turned, bringing her far leg to stretch across his lap so that she was seated on his legs, facing him. "I want you to."  
  
He sighed deeply and leaned forward to rest his forehead on her chest, bringing his free hand underneath his coat that she was wearing and resting it on her exposed hip. "You have no idea how much I want to."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
"Summer…"  
  
She pulled his hands into her own and guided them to cup her face. "Seth. I like you… I like you enough to get over the fact that you chose Anna over me so you wouldn't get your heart broken. Now kiss me."  
  
Seth's eyes widened. "I thought you were drunk that night."  
  
Summer growled under her breath and pulled herself down until her nose touched his. "I had to have a viable reason for stalking you and hiding out in your bushes. Let's chalk it up to a bad night and good acting."  
  
His confused stare turned into complete and utter bliss as her lips engulfed his. He immediately grasped for her face, pulling her as close to him as physically possible. She moaned softly as he tilted his head, opening his mouth wider and taking the initiative. His lips were chapped slightly, but the way they moved along her glossy smile made her melt above him.   
  
His hands rose to push his jacket off of her now flushed shoulders. She wouldn't be cold anymore.   
  
Summer broke away from his kiss, leaning forward to touch his lips to hers once more before speaking. "I can't even see you."  
  
"I know, we should get back before there's no light left."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her cheek against his chest. "I don't want to leave."  
  
He smiled into her hair, drawing circles on her waist. "Ask me anytime and I'll bring you back. Promise."  
  
She slid off of his lap and reached out to pull him until he stood up in front of her. "Tomorrow."  
  
"Deal."   
  
She grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Deal."  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Anna, it's me. Call me when you get the chance. I uh… I think we need to talk. I'm sorry about what happened at the party. I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome and… yeah. Just, uh. Just give me a call back. Bye."  
  
Seth flipped his phone shut and laid back on his bed. His head was spinning and he felt like he was suffering from the world's worst hangover, only it wasn't alcohol that was pumping through his system - it was Summer.   
  
He spaced out, blankly staring at an old Bright Eyes poster that had begun to curl under at one corner. He sighed loudly when the song that was playing on his computer began to skip. It had been on repeat the entire morning, figuring maybe if he wore it out it would keep the lyrics from coursing through his brain every five seconds. It wasn't working, though. Each time he heard the first few familiar notes, his stomach jumped and his throat ached.  
  
He hadn't slept all night… just lay awake, staring at the ceiling, feeling guilty. He didn't really feel guilty about kissing Summer. He wouldn't take that back for the world… he more so felt guilty about NOT feeling guilty. Sure, Anna had her downfalls. She was jealous, and she had a bit more in common with him than seemed normal… but she was kind, she was generous, and she cared about him. A lot. And God only knew why, because Seth couldn't fathom why two gorgeous women wanted to be with him.   
  
And worst of all, he had cheated on her. He had made her feel guilty enough to leave her friend's party, and then he had kissed another girl. He had taken another girl on his sailboat. Seth would never admit it to Summer, but no girl had ever been on his sailboat before. Not even his Mother. His Dad, sure… Ryan, a few times, but that was all. Summer's Breeze was where Seth went to be alone, to think. It was his oasis… and he couldn't help but think that when he was touching Summer, when he was kissing her, holding her, feeling her… she was just that. She was his oasis.  
  
He couldn't lie to himself anymore. Anna didn't make him feel this way. She had by no means the same effect on him as Summer did. God, he couldn't stop picturing the way she had looked last night, or the feel of her skin against his. He wanted to be the only one to feel that, and he wanted her to be the only one that felt this way about him. He was tired of the triangle… all he wanted was her. All he had ever wanted was her.  
  
/ So I start a revolution from my bed  
  
/ Cause you said the brains I have went to my head  
  
/ Step outside the summertime's in bloom  
  
/ Stand up besides the fireplace  
  
/ Take the look from off your face  
  
/ Cause you ain't never gonna burn my heart out  
  
/ So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late  
  
/ As were walkin on by  
  
/ Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger  
  
/ I heard you say  
  
/ Take me to the place where you go  
  
/ Where nobody knows  
  
/ If it's night or day  
  
/ Please don't put your life in the hands  
  
/ Of a Rock n Roll band  
  
/ Who'll throw it away  
  
/ / Don't Look Back In Anger by Oasis 


End file.
